Percy Jackson's daughter Anna's journey
by aquaqueen682002
Summary: Percy is captured by Titan. After 6 years Anna enters in the camp and goes for her first quest.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Camp

It's been years since Percy has ever thought of camp. The day first he discovered about camp was the turning point in his life. His first adventure to the underworld, fight with Ares, journey to search golden fleece etc.

all has just changed Percy and his life is again going change. From today he will again have his demigod life. Percy was packing his suitcase when Anna ran and ask "Dad! where we are going? "

Percy turned and answered "Anna, you are not , only I am going " she asked, waiting for answer.

Percy shook his head "What! no, no, no, you are not going anywhere daddy "

cried Bella.

Then Anna continued " Daddy but I will miss you . Bella will go to Gracy... "

Percy interrupted " Gracy is your mom ""No she is my step-mom "cried Anna .

She hugged her father "I will be with you forever Anna " promised PercyPercy


	2. chapter -2

chapter -2

Note

"Anna! dear come out. All are waiting for you to cut the cake " called her grandma Sally.

No answer. Sally entered her room and searched for Anna but found no trace. She suddenly saw a note. She opened and read it out in front of Paul -

Granny I know that you will get very sad I want daddy. Six years since I have not seen daddy. I don't know where he is but I will find dad at any cost and then only I will return. I will always love you, grandpa Paul aunt and Bella

Bye

Anna

Sally started sobbing "OH dear what will happen now? she is now eleven years old

her demigod scent will be powerful "


	3. chapter -3

chapter -3

Runaway

A girl ran through the silent alley of New York. She was in simple blue jeans, black tank top and black jacket with black boots.

She was having a black backpack. She muttered "I know that Granny would be crying but what could I Do? I need to find dad. God plz help "Before she could run a

car hit her the hit was not too big but she felt dizziness. Only thing she remembered was that she was on ground and two ladies got out of the car. They ran to her and check her. One of them, the blonde one asked "Thalia is she ok?"

The black haired one answered I don't know Annabeth but she is different. "

The blonde one looked at Anna. Anna could see that blonde one's grey eyes were

checking her out. Annabeth, the blonde one spoke in shock "She is a demigod "

Then all went black.

Later when Anna opened her eyes, she saw herself in a car. "You are okay? "

asked a voice. Anna looked at that person who asked this question. She was same blonde lady, Annabeth "Yaah I am OK just feeling a little dizzy nothing else . "

answered Anna "You ran away from your house. Why?" asked Annabeth.

Anna in surprise asked "How do you know? " Thalia interrupted "Annabeth has very old experience but why did you ran."Anna stared at the droplets on window of car. She answered in a sad voice "I ran away from my home in search of my dad. "

Thalia asked "So how will you find him? "

Anna again answered in a sad voice " I don't know, when he left, he didn't tell me anything only I know is that he went to help his brother at some kind of camp. I was just five years old "After that no one dare to ask any question from her.

Thalia whispered to Annabeth "I think his father is a demigod and he he also participated in the war ."

"You know my dad!! "asked Anna. "Wow your hearing sense is so good. "commented Thalia.

Anna giggled then asked "So what is this camp thing and what war?".Annabeth explained Anna "Gods and goddesses mates with mortals resulting the birth of demigods. Demigods are... ".SheShe was cut by Anna "Demigods are half mortal and half god right. "

Thalia commented "You are intelligent ."

Annabeth continued "Six years ago our camp was again attacked by Titans and to fight with them demigods all over the world were called... everyone "

then she paused. Anna realised that something has went wrong in Annabeth's life. Annabeth regain herself again started "At war we were able to delay the rise of Kronos but we lost our many demigods. Some were captured by Titans and some got cursed by god. " her voice broke. Anna now knew that Annabeth lost someone very special but main question was where is her dad. Anna lept forward and asked "What about my dad?"Thalia answered we don't even know who are alive who are dead or captured. The number of demigods were too large ."Anna stared at window and spoke "But I know my dad is alive ."


	4. chapter -4

chapter -4

Attack!!

Anna was sleeping while Annabeth drived and Thalia was checking her arrow. She looked at Anna and asked " She is cute and intelligent. " Annabeth smiled and answered "Yaah and have very strong bond with her father ".Thalia agreed with her " You are right Annie! her bond with her dad is stronger not like ours!! " Suddenly a big rhinosaur came in front of the car making them shock.

"What the Hades!!! It's a monster "cried Thalia. Annabeth turned back and woke Anna up. She hold her hand and they came out. The rhino was no ordinary rhino but a very huge rhino. Anna could not believe in tall and his eye colour were red.

The most dangerous thing was that the rhino's teeth were very long and sharp. He grumbled "Demigod ".

Anna felt like she was going to faint. She hated the morning talk with her friend who suggested for runaway. Anna took two steps backward when she saw something shiny near the bushes whereas Annabeth and Thalia leaped over monster .Thalia shooted arrows and Annabeth attacked with dagger. Now Anna knew that life of demigod is dangerous, very dangerous. She walked straight to to bushes and saw on the stone in the middle of pond. Anna walked on stones which were stable. When she reaches the dagger. The dagger's handle was made by crystal and middle of it was thin pipe type line. The beautiful silver carve structure was on handle and a blue diamond was in the middle of silver belt. Anna hold the handle and pulled it out of the rock. It's blade was shining and some thing was written in Latin language. When Anna pulled the dagger out, something unusual happened in the pond, fish started jump,water was like rumbling. But the dagger has really caught Anna's attention. Suddenly she heard growling of monster. She turned back and saw that Annabeth life was in danger. Anna could not let her die, Annabeth is like her mom. Anna sprang her hands and big waves of water splash at monster. Anna took the dagger and throw it at monster's eye. Monster moaned in pain. Soon Anna heard many voices. She couldn't think anything but only about all others safety. She made a wall of water around the monster to stop him. Anna felt very weak. She couldn't keep monster in prison for long time. With the massive hit of a electrical spear, the monster turned into ashes. But this attack broke the walls of water making Anna loosing her consiousness . Every thing become blurry , soon she gave up and was about to hit the ground when the strong arms caught her. The person who caught her carried her to a place which was unknown for Anna and suddenly she went unconscious.


	5. chapter -5

chapter -5

Claimed!!!!

Anna woke up and found herself in a bunker. The walls of bunker has images of letter. Then she saw a huge Statue of a man in greek clothes and wing sandles. "He is Hermes, god of messages, thieves, mischievs "spoke a voice. Anna turned and saw a boy. Anna went in shock. The same blue electrical eyes,blonde hairs. In front of her was standing her best friend and her crush Mason Callest. He smirked and spoke "Hey".Before she could speak anything a girl entered and said "Chiron is asking for the girl Mason. "Mason nodded. Anna came out and walked to the place where Mason was taking her. They entered to the hall. There was a centaur. She asked "You are a centaur. "He nodded.Anna could not think about anything but the weird expressions on every one face. She turned and watch herself in mirror. There were symbols of an owl and trident with mix colors of grey and blue. Anna asked in shock "These symbols how long? ".Mason answered "From yesterday night. "

Chiron spoke "You are claimed by Poseidon and Athena".Anna felt like she was slapped hard on the face. "My dad and mom both are demigods. "

Chiron nodded. A lady in armour asked rudely "Who is your father. "Anna wanted to kick that lady but she controlled herself and answered "Percy Jackson "

Annabeth face hardened. Mason spoke in great shock you mean Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is your dad. ""Yes indeed "spoke a voice. Anna turned and saw a man in his late 20s was standing behind her. He was wearing black T-shirt with -SEE YOUR DEAD was written. Will exclaimed "Nico you are here. Where were you? "Nico gave him a look like talk you later .

He spoke to Anna "I am your uncle ."His eyes caught the sight of the dagger in Anna's hand. He spoke "At last you got the dagger "Anna saw it in a shock "How it came here?. "Nico answered "This dagger was found by your uncle Tyson. The handle is made up of sacred crystals of Poseidon. The blue gemstone is a part of Heart of Ocean and carving on Blade is history of ocean. When you were only three years old, you and Percy visited Poseidon where you picked dagger up creating a bond between it and you. Percy accepted it as your weapon .At the time of war Percy knew that he won't be able to give you this dagger so he placed it in the rock and put a protective shield on it till you pick it up "All scenario cleared in front of her accept a question that why Annabeth was hiding her eyes from her?


	6. chapter 6

chapter -6

An Arrogant Boy

"So you are the son of Hermes. " spoke Anna raising her eyebrow and then continued "You didn't even tell me. ""We aren't allowed to tell "answered Mason. "Seems like love birds are talking... " Anna saw a boy, near her age stood near a big bulky Statue. The boy wore black T-shirt and Blue Jeans. His hairs were blonde and eyes were dark blue in colour. He walked towards them. The look on Mason's face made Anna realised that the boy is not friendly. The boy came to them and asked "Mason you didn't mentioned that your girlfriend is weak. "Mason glared at him. The boy looked at Anna and spoke "So new demigod, daughter of Percy Jackson. I doubt the that."

He smirked. Mason warned him "Aaron go from here or you will pay. ". Aaron spoke "Mason don't worry I know that she is weak. "Anna scowled at him. "I am not weak. " Anna said. "If you aren't then why don't fight with me. "Mason tried to stop Anna but she won't hear him. She accepted the challenge .Aaron smirked and spoke "Meet me near Thalia's pine tree. " As he walked away, Mason grumbled. Anna groaned "Damn it what did I do. I am dead. "


End file.
